Certain types of edible films are presently being used as a delivery system for mints and oral care products. Typically, the film is precut into rectangular pieces and packaged in a flat pack-shaped primary package. The edible film is stacked in the package. One problem that may be encountered with such a package is the difficulty of removing one piece of film from the stack. Another problem that may be encountered is the film pieces, at times, tend to curl during use life (when the film is exposed to moisture).
In another application, there is a belief that edible films can be used as a delivery system for ethical drugs. The edible film would comprise a carrier made of an edible film and a regulated amount of the desired drug. In one such application, the user would insert the edible film in their mouth and the edible film would dissolve-immediately dispensing the drug into the body. However, in this application, one desires to assure that a unit dose (a single piece of film) is delivered during use.